


Three's A Crowd

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Infidelity Kink [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Ginny loves watching Harry fuck other women.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny sipped her whiskey as she watched her boyfriend of four years sidle up to an attractive Muggle seated at the bar. It took a handful of minutes for the woman's posture to soften into welcome and another five before she was laughing and flirting back. Harry tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear, and the woman nearly swooned. Ginny shook her head in amusement as she realized she would have to pay him the ten galleons they'd bet over whether that move would work or not.

A whisper and a discreet lick of her neck, and Harry had the woman on his arm leaving the pub. Ginny waited two minutes and dropped money on the table to cover her tab - she didn't bother checking to see if she overpaid or not - and she stepped out into a cool Autumn eve. She tucked her scarf around her neck and proceeded to casually walk down the street before slipping into an alley tucked between the pub and the next building. A flick of her wand and an incanted spell ensured Ginny wasn't seen by anyone without mage sight; the sounds echoing down the alley drew her further into the gloom until she stopped at the familiar sight of Harry holding a woman up against a building while he fucked into her.

"Oh, oh, oh," the woman groaned as her boyfriend thrust and withdrew with timed precision. Ginny wished they were at home so she could see his corded muscles and lean body work, but the delicious dirtiness of an alleyway fuck dissipated any disappointment. The Muggle came with a scream and Harry pulled out, pushing the woman to her knees so he could wank his spend all over her face. Ginny loved that part best and she panted slightly, her cunny wet and slick with excitement.

Harry stared at the woman for a moment, then pushed his soft dick into her mouth to clean it, before tucking himself away. He walked away, leaving the woman still on her knees, and waited at the mouth of the alley for Ginny to catch up.  
  
Her hand in his, they whirled away back to their own world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I'm a Harry/Hermione shipper, I felt like Ginny wouldn't have the same jealousy issues as Hermione and would let Harry fuck everyone in the wizarding world if he wanted, so some of the suggestions I got for "Devil's Playgrund," may find fertile ground in this story instead.

Ginny heard low grunting mixed with sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and hurriedly locked the front door and raced up the stairs. The bedroom door was standing open and she could see Harry's buttocks flexing as he fucked into some dark-haired woman who was on her hands and knees before him.

"That's right, take it like a good girl," he praised, his hands clutching at the slender hips. Ginny grinned and leaned against the doorway as she enjoyed the sight. At first, when Harry proposed an open relationship, she thought it was just because he wanted to fuck other women while keeping her at home, a having his treacle tart and eating it too sort of thing, but eventually she came to his way of thinking. It was arousing to watch him take other women apart sexually, bringing them to base animalistic behavior, and then having him turn that intensity on her. She could just as easily take a lover - male or female - but she found she liked voyeurism more than taking a second partner. For now she was content to have Harry slut around and then come to her, often wet with other women's slick, and lodging his still hard prick in her as he whispered how much he loved her.

The woman came with a high-pitched shriek, and Harry began thrusting faster and faster, until he shuddered to a stop, obviously unloading his ballsack in the woman's cunt. The stranger collapsed face first on their bed and Harry withdrew, shaking the few drops of come onto her back, before turning around and winking at Ginny. Even balls deep in cunt, Harry Potter was aware of his surroundings - a leftover product from the War, she idly thought, before stepping towards her beckoning boyfriend.

A stray shaft of light pierced the half-lowered shade on the window over the bed and gleamed gold on the woman's hand. Ginny's eyebrows raised at the wedding band as Harry often left wives alone, if only because he found their husbands' outrage tedious if they found out. Harry left the bed and wrapped long arms around her, mouth pressed for a chaste kiss, completely at odds with the wet prick rubbing against her belly. Ginny inhaled the scent of sex and sweat before dropping to her knees and sliding Harry's cock into her mouth. The salty taste of come was familiar and she enjoyed licking him clean until he drew away with a laugh because he was too sensitive. Give him ten minutes and he'd be ready to go again, though she wasn't sure if the strange woman would still be there or if it would just be the two of them.

Ginny stood and took off her formal robes, chatting with Harry as she moved around the room. Harry had returned to the bed and was diligently sucking his come from the woman's cunt, urging her thighs wider to make sure he got every drop. Ginny often thought the act was self-indulgent since he only liked his own come and not other men's - poor Nev - but his lovers seemed to enjoy it. By the time he was done, Ginny had redressed in her at home clothes and was ready to either start dinner or go for a turn in bed. She gestured silently at the woman and Harry shrugged. His hand was gentle as he turned the stranger over, though as soon as Ginny saw her face, she gaped in startled wonder.

It was Felicity Granger, Hermione's mother.

The woman smiled weakly and flopped back, her body obviously spent from the hours Harry had lavished attention on her.   
  
"You won't tell Hermione of course?"

Ginny snorted. "Your daughter knows full and well that Harry's prick doesn't stay in his pants, but no, I won't spoil her idea that you're faithful to her father."

Felicity chuckled. "If she only knew that her father gets off on me fucking young men and coming home to him." She raised her head a bit. "He's a bit like you, though he doesn't like to watch. Makes him feel old, I suspect, when he sees their virile muscled bodies."

This was the first time Ginny had met someone involved in a relationship like the one she shared with Harry. She sat at the edge and ignored Harry's rueful smile as he vacated the bed and headed towards the loo. Obviously more sex wasn't on the table right now, not when Ginny had someone to talk to about this. 

"So...how often do you do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fade to black because Ginny isn't interested in fucking other women, just watching Harry do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of crack-ish.

 

"I want you to humble Malfoy," Ginny urgently whispered. "Make sure he finds you fucking his mistress."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What makes you think he'd care if I fucked Pansy?"

"He's been obsessed with her since school and it's telling that he's still with her even after marrying Astoria."

Ginny discreetly rubbed Harry's soft prick, enjoying as it obediently rose to hard fullness at her touch. Even after all this time, Harry was ready to go at a moment's notice. She often thought his body confused sex and love, but since it worked out in her favor, Ginny never complained.

"I know you want to fuck Pansy; she has the big tits you like so much." Ginny knew Hermione felt it was weird Ginny wasn't jealous of the other women Harry took to bed, especially since he did have a type (Ginny was the outlier as most girls he enjoyed were voluptuous, but Ginny knew that was because he lost his virginity to her mother Molly, and he compared all women thereafter to her). Harry  _loved_ her, though, and would never leave her despite his voracious sexual appetite. Besides, Ginny enjoyed the notoriety of being the Chosen One's girlfriend in the society pages and the voyeur in more discreet circles.

Harry's low moan brought her attention back to their surroundings and she grinned when she saw Malfoy start to wend his way towards the exit from the main ballroom on one side of the room while Pansy stepped out another way. It was the perfect opportunity for Harry to intercept the former Slytherin before Malfoy reached her since Harry was closer to Pansy and it would take Malfoy a few minutes to make his way to wherever they were meeting up. Ginny wondered how they honestly thought no one knew about their affair when they were indiscreet like this. Astoria was in the corner with her older sister, the perfect purebred wife who disdained the knowledge her husband skipped from her bed to a closet with his lover.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry!"

"You know, most women aren't urging their boyfriends to fuck other women out of petty revenge for something that happened years ago," Harry drolly remarked, though the eager glint in his green eyes belied his tone. Ginny knew he would do as she said because he did enjoy one-upping the Malfoy heir despite their public truce; they weren't enemies, but they weren't friends either.

Harry walked towards the corridor and Ginny edged around the milling Ministry crowd with an eye towards the silvery blond head she could see on the fringe of the large ballroom. She easily dodged any attempts to draw her into conversation by acting as if she had an important errand and no one stopped her from trailing a visibly frustrated Malfoy.  The anniversary of Voldemort's death always drew a lot of people, even though nearly a decade had passed since the end of the war. Most, Ginny suspected, were there more because it was the "it" thing to do. Eventually, however, even this would pass unremarked and Harry would stop being forced to make speeches he absolutely hated giving. 

Ginny quickly muttered a "no-see-me" spell when Malfoy finally reached the edge of the room and was able to walk down the same corridor that Pansy and Harry took. It had probably taken them about twenty minutes to make it to the side, and Ginny knew that was plenty of time for Harry to seduce Pansy despite their history at Hogwarts. If Ginny could bottle whatever Harry had that convinced women they desperately wanted to fuck him, she would be retire from the Harpies and live off the proceeds. Ginny made sure to use a side door far enough away from Malfoy so he wouldn't hear the creak - it didn't make sense to conceal her presence when something mundane would just give her away.

The garden was deserted as everyone had crowded into the main room in hopes of being captured by the flashing cameras and society rags writers, so Pansy's breathy moan easily carried on the evening air. Ginny made it around the hedge to the perfect vantage point to the gazebo in the center where Harry had Pansy braced over the balustrade, her long evening dress rucked up over her plump bottom as he fucked her with a steady rhythm. 

"What the fuck?"

Malfoy had obviously come upon them and Ginny grinned with anticipation. Harry looked over his shoulder at the aghast man, his hips never faltering. 

"No  _what_ , who. _I'm_ fucking _her_ ," Harry helpfully responded even as Pansy moaned low in her throat.

"That's ... but...how could..."

"This is Pansy. I'm in her cunt, not her butt. And I can easily since I asked her nicely and she agreed."

The plummy tone was perfectly ludicrous given the situation, and Ginny had to hold in gales of silent laughter. This was better than she'd expected.

Malfoy's sputterings died and his wand hand rose, anger carving itself in the furrow of his brow and the pursing of his lips. 

"Stop fucking her!"

"Or what?"  
  
"I'll make you!"

Pansy's shriek of completion broke the momentarily silence and Harry turned his back on Malfoy to grip her hips tighter as he fucked faster. Ginny could tell by the way he bit his lip that he was very close to coming too. 

Malfoy's wand wavered as he recognized the blithe carelessness evident in Harry's stance, and he watched with Ginny as Harry shoved his prick as deep inside Pansy as possible, his muscles quivering as he came. He slumped over Pansy's back and whispered something to her. She quietly said something back and Harry gently pulled out, his come a clear trail dripping from her cunt. 

Ginny took a mental picture of the sight to relish later when they were at home together and she was riding Harry's prick still covered with another woman's dried come, and slumped against the bushes. Tonight was the best anniversary of Voldemort's death to date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario was requested. Ginny is 13 in this scenario, and though Harry doesn't touch her, she experiences sexual awakening at what she sees. Harry himself is 14. If you are disturbed by underage sexual content, don't read further.

Ginny rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but her mother was still seated at the kitchen hearth with her plump thighs spread wide and Harry's head buried between them.  Ginny was a virgin and innocent in the ways of carnal pleasure, but even she could understand what she saw: her mother was getting a proper seeing to by Ron's best friend. She probably should feel outraged that her mother was cheating on her father, except the illicit thrill racing through her body precluded such heavy thoughts. 

"Hmm, just like that, Harry. Always use your mouth to please a girl."

Molly's voice went up two octaves on the last words as Harry must've hit the right spot. "Don't be a selfish boy like others, promise me."

Harry's face was smeared wetly when he raised his head, but his smile was shy as he nodded fervently. From her vantage point, Ginny could see him lick his lips with lascivious intent. Molly chucked a finger under his chin, similarly to how she did it to her sons, and then guided his head back to her gleaming cunt.

"Never leave a lady waiting, and you'll be favored for the rest of your natural life."

Ginny felt a tingle and a gush of warmth between  _her_ own thighs and dropped a finger to investigate. When she drew it back, the tip wasn't reddish with moon's blood, but the same clear slick currently adorning Harry's face. She was a proper witch of a pureblood family, regardless of their blood traitor status, so she wasn't given the same sex talk her older brothers got. Ginny was inquisitive about all aspects of life, so she'd eavesdropped on her father as he haltingly explained how to pleasure a witch and keep free of any magical or physical diseases, so she wasn't ignorant of what she saw. Curious about the taste, she sucked her finger into her mouth and a slight salty sweetness exploded on her tongue. Encouraged, she dipped her finger back into her pussy, swirling the tip around until she hit something that felt really good. Rubbing two fingers across the small muscle produced a sharp sensation that almost scared Ginny as she could feel her body softening and opening, as if in preparation for something. Courage was both virtue and vice for the youngest Weasley so she continued and soon she was using the heel of her palm instead because it felt even better.

"Good boy, such a good boy," Molly murmured, her lower body moving as she clutched Harry to her groin. The slurping sounds increased until Molly came with a shuddering cry, and Ginny's eyes widened as she experienced her first orgasm of her young life.

Molly's panting was soft in the silence and Harry awkwardly stood, his trousers doing little to conceal his hard cock. Ginny's mother chuckled delightedly and reached for his flies, pulling them apart even as she drew down the loose neckline of her dress. 

"You wank?"

"S-s-ometimes..." Harry stuttered, his eyes never leaving the large bare breasts hanging down. Molly had birthed seven children in quick successive years so her body had remained lush and large even after she'd stopped getting pregnant. Her nipples were pink and long, perfect for suckling mouths, whether a baby, her husband, or the virginal Harry.

"I want you to wank and then spray my tits with your come."

Harry's mouth dropped open at the vulgar words coming out of Molly's mouth, but his teenaged libidio reacted faster than his brain, because his hand dropped to his prick and he started rubbing up and down in the manner he preferred. Ginny watched in fascination at the small pink organ disappearing and reappearing with his movements. It wasn't scary like the girls whispered in the Griffindor dorms, but cute and harmless, nothing like the monsters she'd seen between Bill or Charlie's legs years ago. She sort of wanted to pet it.

"That's it, my love. Give me your boyseed."

The encouraging words were said in a low loving tone, one Ginny had heard all her life, but never in a context like this. Harry seemed to enjoy the mothering because he grunted and sprayed, aiming the end of his prick at her mother's chest. The load wasn't very big and looked more like a slimey snail trail, but Harry's legs shook with the force of his ejaculation, and he abruptly sat down on the closest stool.

Molly massaged the come into her skin and adroitly scooped her breasts back into their cloth prison. "Good boy," she praised, running a hand through his thick hair. Harry moved into the hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Molly smiled and did up his flies, before stepping back into her role of Weasley Matriarch.

"Now I know Ron and Ginny are sleeping like the layabouts they are - would you go wake them?"

Harry nodded faintly, his mind clearly still on the past few minutes work, which allowed Ginny time to scamper back upstairs and into her room, chest heaving with her racing heart. She wondered if this was the first time...and if there would be another time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed Molly directing a young Harry so I extrapolated it further and had her interact with an older more assured Harry. Enjoy.

 

Ginny knew her mother had no idea about the open nature of her relationship with Harry, so she pretended to not know that Harry fucked her mother a few times a month, the most regular lover he had besides Ginny herself. At one point, she'd confronted Harry about it, jealous for the first time ever, and he'd showed her the pensieve memories of their encounters, and she'd began to understand the complicated nature of Harry and Molly's relationship. 

Molly was the first woman to ever mother him, and Harry loved her fiercely for it, but entangled with that love was a burning desire Molly had encouraged and exploited in a young Harry. Ginny had witnessed the beginning of their sexual adventures that morning so long ago, but she'd never seen the aftermath, the times Harry would slip away into Arthur's Muggle shed and get sucked off, or eventually fuck Molly. Ginny knew Molly ruled the Weasley home and that Arthur was considered weak in the eyes of many pureblooded's eyes for not having control of his own House, but until she found out how Molly loved to flaunt her indiscretions to her husband, Ginny didn't know how Molly herself viewed her husband.

"He's a fine fuck - strong and lithe, able to keep going for hours," Molly taunted, bent over the kitchen table with her skirts above her waist as Harry fucked deep in her pliable cunt. Ginny had walked in on the two fucking, a norm at this point, but this was the first time her father was there to witness it too (or so she thought).

Arthur stood in the other doorway frozen, eyes bulging as he watched his wife's younger lover slap the sides of her ass like she was a mare. Harry didn't look at Arthur, just concentrated on holding back his seed. Ginny knew the signs and realized her boyfriend was getting off on fucking Molly in front of her husband. She grinned at this and concentrated on the scene so she could share it with Harry later. 

"Harry, how could you?"

The disappointment was heavy in Arthur's voice, and Harry glanced up at him then. "Uhnnn, easily. I told her to bend over and get ready to be fucked."

Ginny shook her head and settled against the back door, content in the knowledge no one would, besides Harry probably, even know she was there.

"She's my wife - your best friend's mother! I allowed you into my home - "

Molly interrupted Arthur with a low vulgar whine as Harry let go of Molly's hips and pulled her backwards by her hair, altering the angle he fucked her at, and switched his grip so he held on by her breasts.

"I'm - ugn - thankful...shit yes, Mols...because I wouldn't get to fuck her as...aaaahhh...much as I do...good slut, take it all..."

Molly pinched her large nipples and screamed, grinding back on her lover's cock, her breasts swaying with the movement. 

"Fucking cow," Harry cried, pulling out and spinning her around. Molly went to her knees in time to get a face full of come. Arthur continued to sputter while Harry wiped up his mess with two fingers and offered them to his older lover, who sucked them into the hot cavern of her mouth. Harry grinned at her and she stealthily withdrew her wand from the pocket of her now settled skirts. Harry sighed and quickly did up his trousers so he looked respectable, if a bit windblown, and waited as Molly fired a quick  _Obliviate_ at her clueless husband.

"You really should stop doing that...Hermione has been researching the long term effects of repeated  _Obliviates -"_

Molly shut Harry up with her tongue. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah Abbott-nee-Longbottom was a gorgeous witch and she knew it, though being a half-blood meant she didn't have the standing in the magical world she wanted even after the war, hence why her marriage to Neville was inevitable. Despite his previous shortcomings, Nev was from a pure blooded family and a lauded war hero; the only person she could have gotten any better was Harry, and he had no use for a wife. Their marriage was a surprise to anyone who didn't understand Hannah's analytical mind and were blinded by her Hufflepuff demeanor. Ginny had always suspected the Puffs of being the most devious and cunning of the four, Slytherins notwithstanding, and with Nev's capitulation to Hannah's badgering, her theory was confirmed.

Within a few months of the happy day, Nev was being cuckolded by at least four different men Hannah worked with, and Nev wasn't stupid for all his quiet stuttering ways. He'd come to Harry for help, though it was a bit like asking a fox to guard a henhouse, and five hours later, Hannah was riding Harry's cock with abandon as her husband watched in stupefaction. On the whole, however, it worked out better because Nev's crush on Harry was both epic and tragic as Harry loved cunny and had no use for any cock besides his own, so Nev was able to satiate his lust for his fellow Gryffindor through voyeuristic means. Ginny understood of course, because her love for Harry was twisted around the hero worship she'd carried as a young child, warped into obsession through Tom Riddle's possession through a majority of her first year, and bound up by her enjoyment of watching him fuck.  

Even now, Nev sat by the bedside as his sweat-slicked wife writhed beneath Harry's powerful thrusts, cock in hand as his eyes traced Harry's physique, lean and hardened by years of chasing dark wizards and criminals. He wasn't wanking as usual because the Longbottoms were trying for an heir and it was very well understood by all participants that Nev would never be able to get it up for his bride - hence her affairs - without help. Hannah didn't give a toss about her husband's bent ways because she had the best of both worlds: an exciting lover and a husband to pay for it, with a child being the only stipulation. Wizarding marriages were for life, especially with the binding ritual Augusta had demanded of her grandson.

Of course, that meant Harry couldn't come in Hannah, so Ginny was there for dual purposes. She could tell when her boyfriend was close because she shifted from her position lying next to them and was there when Harry pulled from Hannah's slick cunt and throat fucked her. Ginny tasted the other's woman's pussy right before Harry's spunk overwhelmed her tastebuds; she fought to keep from swallowing everything and when Harry flopped to the side to give Nev room, she pressed her lips against the other man's lips and fed him her boyfriend's come.

Nev drew back with a dreamy smile and fucked his way to completion, using his wife as a receptacle for his seed. Harry loved Nev too, though in a platonic way, but was kindhearted enough to press a biting kiss against Nev's chest, triggering Nev's orgasm.

Nine months later, Gerald Longbottom was born. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't as sexy, but something that's been itching at the back of my mind ever since I wrote a throwaway line about Nev in another chapter.


End file.
